liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Yaoyorozu
Hero Costume= |-|School Uniform= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Name: Momo Yaoyorozu, "Creati" (Hero Name) Origin: '''My Hero Academia '''Gender: Female Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 173 cm (5'8") Allies: *Shouto Todoroki *Izuku Midoriya *'Pro Heroes' Enemies: *Tomura Shigaraki *All For One *Kai Chisaki Description: Momo is a fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat. During school hours, she wears the standard female uniform which consists of a gray blazer with blue-green stripes, a formal white shirt, red tie, blue-green pleated skirt, black knee socks, and brown shoes. Summary Momo Yaoyorozu (八百万百 Yaoyorozu Momo) is a member of Class 1-A and a hero-in-training under the name, "The Everything Hero, Creati" (万物ヒーロー クリエイティ Banbutsu Hīrō Kurieiti). She is a very intelligent and dedicated person who acts as a natural leader. She is generally very level-headed and calm even in dangerous situations. Mentality Intelligence: Genius. Momo is ranked to have S-class intelligence. Her analytical skills are strong, easily devising strategies and plans in battle and urgent situations, which she has no trouble putting in motion due to her Quirk's versatility. Academically speaking, Momo is highly efficient, having been ranked 1st place in the mid-terms of her class, and understanding the composition of anything she wishes to create using her Quirk. The latter is a complicated task for even the simplest materials. Regardless, Momo commonly uses the objects from her Quirk to provide auxiliary support for her allies, as well as blindside her opponents, making her a very crafty individual, and reliable comrade. What she lacks in raw strength and destructive power, she makes up for with her ingenuity. When she was paired with Todoroki against Aizawa in the Final Exams, she realized that the hero's Erasure Quirk has a smaller time limit due to the injury he received from Noumu, and capitalized on that small interval to blindside him, and secure the victory for her and Todoroki. Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Become a Pro Hero Tastes: Books. Powers and Stats Tier: High D/2, Low D/1, D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Matter Manipulation, Creation, Weapon Creation, Genius Intelligence Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Building level physically (Should be comparable to Shinsou), up to City Block level with Creation (Can create a cannon that can easily take out a Zero-Point Bot) Durability: Small Building level (Comparable to other heroes in training. Survived a fight against a Noumu. Took a hit from Kendou with Big Fist, albeit she was knocked out), Building level with Creation (Made a sheet able to withstand Kaminari's 1.3 Million Bolt and a shield able to block Dark Shadow's attacks. Made multiple shields of tungsten that were strong enough to withstand a barrage of attacks from Kendou) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Was able to surprise a restrained Aizawa. Reacted to Todoroki's ice during the Sports Festival's race and to Dark Shadow during the Cavalry Battle) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Able to move a large cannon across the ground) Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to tens of meters depending on equipment used Weaknesses: The larger the object created from her Quirk, the more exposed her body is. She can overthink how weak she is compared to classmates stronger than her. Arsenal Standard Equipment: Hero Outfit: Momo's hero outfit allows her to expose as much of her skin as possible so that she can use her creation Quirk much more easily. * : This equipment makes it easier to pop out what Momo creates, though it doesn’t leave much to the imagination. * : This equipment is a bit thick in order to prop up her "Yaoyorictionary". * : This equipment is made of lexicon compiling all the constructs and materials that comes to Momo's mind. It also has magnets attached to the cover and inside pages so that it doesn't open or fall. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Creation: Momo's Quirk allows her to produce different objects, such as weapons and other objects, from any exposed part of her body. Apart from living things, Momo can create virtually any object. All she needs is the understanding of the object's atomic configuration in order to do so. Momo's body breaks down fat at a molecular level, which will then be re-used as material for her to shape into objects with her Quirk, requiring a certain amount of consumption of food based on how she’ll use it. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:My Hero Academia Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Musicians Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier D/2 Category:Tier D/1